The Final Gift
by Protection 101
Summary: Veronica has one more gift to try to get Betty to forgive her for entering that closet with Archie; and for giving into the tempetion to kiss him. Betty is trying to tell Veroncia that she's not a type of person who enjoys getting gifts from someone trying to make things right with her.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #348 (Food) Pie**

Betty turned around from her locker and stopped short. There was Veronica Lodge smiling softly holding up a pie. She closed her eyes. "You didn't have to spend money Veronica." Her eyes opened once more. "I told you that I don't want any more gifts from you." Her eyes narrowed. "I all ready explained that you can't buy my forgiveness."

"I didn't buy the pie Betty." Veronica spoke up as she held out the pie to the taller blonde.

"You had your butler make it?" Betty sighed as she hitched up her books into her arms. She didn't reach for the pie. She was tired. She just wanted this situation to end all ready. She just wanted to move on. Try to get her heart and soul back to herself once more. She was just tired of being used and knowing that she'll be used over and over again.

"No I baked it for you myself." Veroncia said.

Betty paused. She bit her lip as she stared at the pie then into Veroncia's eyes. Her eyes narrowed. "No offense Veroncia … but I have learned not to take a gifted made pie from someone whom wants to just to ….." Her chest tightened. She couldn't finish that sentence.

"play you." Veronica finished in a soft voice. She closed her eyes as she brought the pie back into herself. "I understand." She opened her eyes. "I won't bother you ever again Betty. I will keep my promise to you through. I'll keep Cheryl from coming after you." She stepped back.

"What are you up to now Lodge?" Kevin's hard voice spoke as he stormed up to the two girls. He moved slightly ahead of Betty to keep her out of Veronica's line of shot. He eyed the pie; "You are trying to take the Queen bitch away from Cheryl by throwing a pie into Betty's face." He growled.

Betty saw Veroncia's eyes tear up before she tried to mask it. She placed a hand on Kevin's arm. "You got it wrong Kev. Veronica made the pie as a peace offereing."

Kevin shook his head. "I'll have pop run tests on it. I'm sure there something in there that will make you sick Betty." He folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Enough Kevin." Betty spoke in a harsh voice as she pushed him aside. She stepped in front of

Veronica. She reached out and gently took the pie. "Thank you for the pie Ronnie. I hope that you will share it with Kevin and I." She gently spoke.

Hope shorne in Veronica's eyes. But it quickly died out.

"I'm sorry that I got so angry at you Veronica. Over the closet. I know that you didn't really want to go in there with Archie. I know that you honesty did try just to talk with Archie for those seven minutes." Betty breathed through the hurt pounding in her heart. "It's not your fault that Archie doesn't see me as someone he could be romantically attracted to me. It's not your fault that Archie will forever see me as his best gal friend."

"His loss." Kevin snorted.

"I also know that you are truly my friend." She looked deeply into Veronica's eyes. "I never once doubted that. That's why I am so hurt. If it were anyone else whom went into that closet with Archie then I wouldn't have been effected as much." Betty darkly chuggled. "Cheryl knew how to hurt me twice over." She took a deep shaking breath. "I'm just sorry that you got sucked into this war that Cheryl and I are in."

Kevin moved a little closer to Betty's back. "I will still end you Veronica Lodge if you intentionally hurt Betty." He stared hard into Veronica's chocolate eyes.

Veronica nodded. "I understand."

Kevin relaxed and nodded. "So you make pies huh?" He smiled gently.

"I love to cook." Veronica smiled as she looked at the pie in Betty's hands.

"It smells heavenly." Betty moved to tap her shoulder against the brunette's whom fast was becoming a very important person in her life. She felt her soul fully wrap Veronica's spirit inside it.


End file.
